


Let Me Down Easy

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternatively titled: Just Fcking Ask Him Out Already, Appearances by the Leafs, Domestic boys are the best, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, background pairings - Freeform, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: “You could have gotten the door,” Zach calls out, dropping the bags on the nearest clear surface.“Not my house,” Willy calls back without tearing his gaze away from the screen.“Are you seriously at Hymans right now?” comes a familiar voice and Willie holds up his phone, panning it around until Zach can see Alex. “Wow, he’s desperate. Hey Hyms.”





	Let Me Down Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to GreyMichaela- I am so sorry for the comma's, you know how much I love them...  
> These boys aren't mine but they're fun to play with.  
> Title is a Cher song because I am addicted apparently.

Zach lets himself into his apartment, juggling three bags of groceries, his keys and his phone as he hangs up with his mother. The lights are all on, the television playing the soundtrack from Mario Kart and William Nylander is sprawled across his couch.

“You could have gotten the door,” Zach calls out, dropping the bags on the nearest clear surface.

“Not my house,” Willy calls back without tearing his gaze away from the screen.

_ “Are you seriously at Hymans right now?” _ comes a familiar voice and Willie holds up his phone, panning it around until Zach can see Alex.  _ “Wow, he’s desperate. Hey Hyms.” _

“Hey Alex- you wanna remind your brother he has his own place?”

“The lighting’s not as good,” Willy whines. Lighting for what, Zach isn’t sure, but it must make sense to him. Zach ignores him and puts the groceries away, tossing a bag of the vegetable chips that Willy loves so much at the back of his head just to watch it bounce. Willy twists around to give him an unimpressed look but scrambles for the chips once he spots what Zach’s thrown at him.

_ “Desperate,” _ Alex repeats solemnly.

“Oh fuck off.”

“Language,” Zach tosses back, distracted as he discovers he has a fully stocked crisper of vegetables that was  _ not _ there when he left an hour ago. He moves a few things around to make space but it’s still a tight fit. “I’m making stir fry for dinner,” he decides. He can always send the extra home for Willy and Kappy.

“Sweet,” Willy crows. “You gonna come and play, Hyms? I’ve been practicing.” He pats the cushion next to him.

“You’ve been practicing  _ Mario Kart _ ,” Zach clarifies, a suitable level of disbelief in his voice.

Alex snorts, the sound tinny and distorted.

_ “He means Brownie finally taught him how to cheat.” _

“Traitor,” Willy hisses.

“I  _ knew _ Brownie was cheating!” He’s just never been able to  _ prove _ it. Righteous indignation wells up within Zach and he’s a step away from grabbing his phone and calling up the  _ cheating ginger _ when Willy grabs his hand and tugs him down onto the couch next to him.

“If you don’t tell him I told you, I’ll show you how he’s been winning.” He bats his ridiculously big eyes at Zach like it has the power to demolish his resolve.

It does.

“You didn’t technically  _ tell _ me,” he grumbles but sinks back into the cushions anyways.

Willy beams at him and any ire melts away under the force of that smile.

_ “You two are ridiculous,” _ Alex calls out, startling them both.  _ “Willy, hurry up and ask Hyms out before he realizes he can do better.” _

“First of all,  _ rude _ ,” Willy grabs for his phone so Alex can clearly see him flipping him off. “Second of all we all know I’m the love of Hyms’s life, there is no one better.”

It’s easy to keep his smile in the face of Willy’s antics even as his heart beats a little faster, or as his stomach flips with how casually Willy can just toss the truth out there without even realizing it.

“Third,” Willy continues. “Why can’t Hyms ask me out? Why’s it have to be  _ me?” _

He’s pouting a little by the end of it and a fondness so strong wells up through Zach leaving him breathless for a moment. Alex just rolls his eyes at them.

_ “Whatever, I’m just saying, Hyman would be an awesome brother in law.” _

“Hell yeah I would,” Zach grins and they pretend to fist bump through the screen.

_ “My next birthday, when you can’t figure out what to get me just give me Hyms as a brother in law, okay?” _  They’re both giggling at the put-out look Willy has on his face.  _ “You guys should drive down for the game next week. They’re playing me on the third line.” _

“Why, so you two can gang up on me more?” Willy sniffs, setting off another round of giggles.

“We’ll try and be there,” Zach promises. He has to check their schedules but he’s pretty sure they’re both free.

_ “I’ll get tickets put aside for you. Willy be sure to wear your disguise _ .”

This time the giggles devolve into full belly laughter. Willy’s used his hood and glasses as a disguise for  _ years _ , and it stopped working roughly a week after he first used it. He’s adamant though that he doesn’t get recognized while wearing it.

“Love you too.” Willy hangs up while Alex is still cackling to himself. “I should never have let you meet.” He tosses his phone on the coffee. His voice is fond though and there’s a small, pleased smile creeping across his face when he sits back with the controller in hand. “Now.” He tucks himself closer to Zach. “Wanna see how Brownie’s been beating us?”

::

They score a win on home ice so Auston declares they’re going out to celebrate, no excuses, and with the shiny new  _ C _ on his chest, no one really wants to argue. He’s the happiest he’s been in months and there isn’t a person on the team that wants to kill his buzz.

The bar they end up in is loud and crowded- full of twenty-somethings or kids  _ just _ this side of legal. He’s only twenty-nine but he still feels painfully old compared to the baby faces doing shots along the bar. The music is good though, a heavy bass and dim lighting making everything feel intimate and charged.

He lets Mitch and Mango drag him out onto the dance floor in the sway of bodies. A few of the other guys join them, Trevor and Mitch bouncing around, Dermott plastering himself to Mango in an awkward flail of limbs. He’s working up a sweat when a pretty brunette approaches him. She fits her back to his front and they move to the beat of the music. Her shirt rides up and his palm finds the warm, bare skin there.

“Hey.” The first press against his back startles him but familiar arms wind around him, Willy’s cologne heady, filling his senses. “Can I cut in?”

Zach shrugs, he could use a drink anyways- but the girl just glances back, rolls her eyes and then disappears back into the crowd.

“Better luck next time,” Zach has to yell to be heard over the music. Willy huffs a laugh against his neck and it sends pleasant shivers through him.

“Maybe I just wanted to dance with you.”

“We’re not doing a very good job of it,” he points out. They’re just kind of  _ swaying _ , offbeat and too slow. “C’mon, I’m thirsty.”

“We’re never gonna get better if we quit now.” Regardless, Willy lets himself be led up to the bar.

The bartender’s down at the far end, so Zach gets settled, letting the counter hold him up. He’s got a pleasant buzz going on, tired from the game, from dancing, but content. Willy leans against him, an arm around his waist, and forces Zach to take most of his weight. He’s hot, sweat making his shirt stick to his back and the heat pouring off of Willy certainly isn’t helping, but he can’t be bothered to move, enjoying the feel of Willy pressed firmly against his side.

Eventually the bartender makes it down to them, but before they can order she places two colourful drinks in front of them.

“Two  _ Suck, Bang and Blow _ for the lovely couple.” Zach nearly chokes on his tongue. “From your friend.” She gestures down the bar at the pretty brunette from before.

“Wait, we’re not-”

“Thanks,” Willy interrupts him, scooping up the hurricane glasses and passing one to Zach. He waves at the girl down the counter before turning back to Zach. The bartender has already moved on and Zach’s vision of getting a  _ normal _ beer disappears in a cloud of smoke. Willy takes a sip of his drink, smacking his lips together happily. “Not bad.”

Resigned, Zach takes a sip of his own.

It burns all the way down.

“Holy  _ shit.” _ His voice comes out hoarse, his throat on  _ fire _ .

“It’s a little strong.” Willy grins at him like he’d known the entire time and  _ still _ let Zach drink it.

“I hate you,” he wheezes as they head for the table the Leafs have claimed as their own.

“Nah,” Willy says with utmost certainty. “You love me.”

And well, he’s not wrong.

::

 

It’s Friday and they miraculously have neither a game nor a practice scheduled for the day, but instead of getting some work on his book done, or his house cleaned, Zach is at the rink. He’s still a little groggy from the game the night before and the hours at the bar after their win. His head’s a little sore but he’s nursing a thermos of strong coffee- the kind he hides at home because he knows a few guys who will drink it all on him given the chance- eyes shut as he tries to catch a few more z’s before the media guys want to get started.

“Hey.” Willy’s surprised, but pleased smile is waiting for him when he manages to peel his eyes open again. He looks unbearably soft in a hoodie, tuque and his glasses. “You’re not Matts.”

“Morning.” He rubs the sleep out of his eyes, careful not to undo the makeup they’d covered him with before deeming it safe for him to go nap in a chair. He cracks a yawn. “Nah, Matty slipped getting out of the shower this morning and pulled something so they want him to rest it.”

“He did  _ not _ .” Willy snorts, settling into the chair next to him. “I thought Mitch was the accident prone one on this team?”

“Like Matty doesn’t take after him.”

Willy spots his thermos pretty quickly, making grabby hands as makeup swarms around him, touching up the bags under his eyes and the freshly hungover look. Zach doesn’t know exactly what was in that drink the night before, but he knows Willy  _ loved  _ it. He’d had two more before Kappy had managed to distract him.

He hands over the thermos with only a little regret at not getting a chance to finish it. Willy drains it pretty quickly, humming happily, and the lingering lethargy is worth it.

PR gets them seated in the usual arm chairs, handing over the cue cards as they explain the first segment of Leaf to Leaf. Years later and the program’s still popular with the fans so Zach has no problem volunteering his time for it.

He glances over the cue cards as they get set up, and then they’re rolling.

The questions are easy enough; get to know you questions that they try and answer as truthfully as possible while still staying within the realm of what they  _ can _ and  _ cannot _ say.

The second half has Zach and Willy sitting back to back, a sketchpad in his lap while Willy attempts to describe something for Zach to draw.

“A hamster, but like smaller, and with Matts forehead.”

Zach laughs, sketching it out without questioning it.

“It’s got this long flat thing coming out of it too, like an oval but with a point.”

“You mean a tear drop?”

“Not really…”

Any tiredness is long forgotten as Willy continues to throw random observations at him until they’re both helplessly giggling, and Zach has what he  _ thinks _ might be a beaver on his sketch pad.

The PR team are stifling their laughter so Zach figures they must have at least made it entertaining for them. Willy hands over the picture he’s supposed to be drawing and it’s…a child’s drawing.

“This isn’t a beaver.”

“When did I say it was a beaver?” Willy demands, scooping the sketchpad out of Zach’s hands. “Oh my god, Matty has to see this.”

He turns the pad around so the camera can see the rough sketch of Auston Matthews, Beaver. Or as close as Zach was able to get it.

“At least you got the forehead.”

They finish up shortly after and Willy lays claim to Zach’s drawing, claiming he’s going to frame it for everyone to see. Seems like suitable payback for Matts making him get out of bed before noon on their day off.

“I could hang it at your place,” Willy muses as they’re waiting to be released.

“Why mine?”

“I’m there more.” He grabs a pen from the pouch of the nearest PR guy. “Here sign it for me,  _ to Willy, light of my life and best liney ever, love Zach,” _

“Not too demanding or anything,” he complains but dutifully copies it down word for word. He throws in a few X’s and O’s for fun.

“You know you miss being on a line with me, Hyms.” Willy’s smile is blinding when he sees what Zach’s added. And yeah, he loves being on a line with Mitchy and JT but there’s a part of him that misses that perfect moment when the puck went in and his eyes would find Willy’s first across the ice.

Their PR guy clears his throat and they startle, realizing he’s been waiting for them to notice him.

“Something you want to tell me, guys?” he teases and Zach flushes, handing back the pen.

“Nope.” Willy grins at him. “Can we go now?”

“Yeah.” he rolls his eyes, amused. “We’re done for the day. Thanks again for coming in.”

He leaves and it’s just Zach and Willy again. Zach catches Willy’s eye, searching for something, embarrassment, interest maybe, and not finding it. His stomach sinks.

“Lunch?” Willy prompts. “Storm Crow Manor sounds like it’s got a good menu.  My treat.”

Zach has been dying to get there and Willy knows it.

“Yeah, I could eat.”

::

Despite retiring the year before, Patty still hosts movie nights once a month for all Leafs in the area because “once a Leaf,  _ always _ a Leaf”.  It makes them sound like some sort of cult, honestly.

It’s a school night so the kids are in bed. A few of the guys had shown up early to watch Finding Nemo with them, Zach included. He’s still got the popcorn bowl from where the oldest had deposited it before being sent up to bed at the end of the movie. There’s  _ way _ more butter on it than Patty would have allowed prior to retiring so Zach is subtly licking it off his fingers as the rest of the guys show up. A few have brought their girlfriends or wives, part of the Leafs family now. Zach gets sandwiched between Kappy’s girlfriend and Enzo, sharing the popcorn and waiting for the new arrivals to finish arguing about whether they’re watching  _ Grownups _ for the second time in a row. If Mitch gets his way they will.

“Hyms.” Willy marks his arrival with a bounce in his step and a wide grin. He bumps fists with Enzo before turning his gaze back on Zach. “You didn’t save me a seat?  I thought we were gonna cuddle again.”

Zach very carefully doesn’t blush. The only person on the team that’s a  _ bigger _ cuddle slut than Mitch is  _ Willy _ and it’s only lately that he’s turned his attention to Zach since Kappy is preoccupied with his girlfriend and Matts has already been claimed by Mitch.

“Move your ass Nylander!” one of the guys calls.

Willy turns back to Enzo, batting his ridiculous lashes at him.

“You guys are dicks,” Enzo huffs, rolling his eyes at them but he slides over so Willy can squeeze in between them. “So codependent.”

“Hey, maybe I wanted to sit beside  _ you _ ,” Willy protests.

“You just wanted to sit with your  _ boyfriend,” _ a few of the guys snicker, listening in.

“He’s a terrible boyfriend, doesn’t even put out.”

“Hey !” Zach protests before he can really think it through. Across from him, Freddie gives him a  _ very _ judgmental look.

“I really don’t need to hear about anyone’s sex lives,” Patty chimes in, looking pained. “I had to live through you all in your early twenties, I don’t need it brought up again.”

They all go quiet at that, mostly because it’s true- they’ve probably scarred Patty a thousand times over.

“Like you weren’t that bad.” Christina rolls her eyes, queuing up the movie. “Now keep it down or you’re all taking turns putting the kids to bed for the next  _ month _ .”

That gets them to shut up pretty quickly.

Willy tosses an arm around Zach’s shoulders, tugging him closer as the movie starts- he nearly groans when he realizes it’s the second  _ Grown Ups _ . Looks like Mitch won. Even if he can quote most of the movie by now, it’s fun. Light enough to take some of the tension off their shoulders from the season. Pressed up against Willy’s side, kept warm by the warmth of his body, Zach finds it easy to relax.

“Hey.” Willy ducks his head, whispering in deference to the full room. His lips brush Zach’s ear and Zach has to stamp down on the shiver that tries to roll through him. “I was lying before.”

Zach glances at him, confused.

“You’d be an  _ awesome _ boyfriend,” Willy clarifies with a small, soft smile. He holds Zach’s gaze for a moment and he thinks, maybe- maybe if they were somewhere else, not surrounded by friends and family, he’d lean in, find out for sure.

Then Willy glances back at the movie and the moment is gone.

::

They have a short road trip to New York but the games aren’t back to back and they get a day off in between. They manage to scrape by with a win in overtime against Lundqvist, and the celebratory mood from the night before carries over.

“My two favourite people.” Willy drops down across from Zach, next to Kappy, a heaping plate of eggs, bacon and toast before him. He slides a strawberry yogurt across to Zach without comment. Zach has an empty one on his plate, waiting to be dumped, but he’d been eyeing the buffet line wondering if he could get in and snag another before twenty hungry hockey players demolished what was left. “Want to go exploring today?”

“Yeah, I’m in.” Kappy is halfway through his own mound of eggs, looking far more awake than he had when he’d stumbled down to sit with Zach, bleary eyed and mumbling.

“I already told Freddie and Brownie I’d go with them to the Met.”  

“How did you manage to get them to go to the Met?” Kappy perks up, mouth half full of chewed egg. Zach rolls his eyes.

“Freddie wanted to go, I’m pretty sure Brownie just wanted to impress him.”

“How’d you get dragged into it then?”

“Brownie panicked, so I’m there to fill the silence.”

“That’s a lot of work to get a date.” Willy laughs.

“Guess he really likes him.” Zach shrugs, digging into his yogurt.

“I went through the same trying to get a date,” Kappy admits with a dreamy, besotted look. “It was totally worth it.”

Zach grins back at him; if there’s a perfect match out there, it’s Kappy and his girlfriend.  Maybe he’ll get that lucky some day.

Willy has a thoughtful look on his face when he turns back to him. Zach gives him a questioning look but Willy just waves him off.

“Okay, let’s do dinner then, when you’re done with the boys.” He’ll probably need the reprieve from the flirting by then. The pair aren’t subtle for all that they haven’t gotten their act together. “My treat,” Willy adds, sweetening the deal.

“I think I can spare some time for you, Mr. Nylander.”

“Generous of you, Mr. Hyman.”

“Right in front of my eggs?  Really?” Kappy rolls his eyes. “You two are sickening.”

Zach has no idea what he means but he flicks a balled-up napkin at him just to be safe.

::

They make it down for Alex’s game.

Willy picks him up in the morning and once they cross the border, they spend the day bumming around, grabbing lunch at the Cracker Barrel and visiting the Galleria Mall. There’s a surprising amount of Leafs memorabilia at the sports stores, so they sign a few things for the employees working there before grabbing Nylander Sabres jerseys to wear to the game. Zach forces Willy to buy a foam finger, claiming it will help his  _ disguise _ . How many people are going to believe it’s Willy with it?

Security lets them in early and they head up to the box seats Alex managed to grab them. It’s filled with Sabres management, scratches and family members. They spend some time chatting as they wait for the game, yelling chirps at the ice as the Sabres warm up that Alex definitely can’t hear.

It’s a good game, Alex plays hard and manages to rack up two assists. He’s come a long way from the kid just starting in the NHL.

Alex is putting them up in his guestroom overnight so they head out with the team for celebratory drinks. The team get a few glances but Zach and Willy fade blissfully into the background. The bar’s a loud, cheerful place, photos of regulars over the years and memorable visitors line the walls. Zach spots a few photos of the Sabres as he hovers by the bar waiting to grab a round of beers.

Eichel slides into the space next to him as it opens up. It’s kind of weird hanging out with the Captain of one of their rivals, but animosity on the ice rarely translates off of it, despite what Don Cherry might want, and it’s not the first time they’ve spent time with him. More often than not, when Matts throws a party Eichel makes the trip down if there isn’t a game the next day.

“I’m kind of impressed that the press isn’t hanging out, outside,” Zach admits. “It looks like you guys are here a lot.”

He nods at the photos, a few with Eichel in them. Mostly it’s the team over the past few years but there’s one or two with just Eichel and Reinhart.

“Owner pulled a gun on them a few too many times.” Eichel keeps a straight face and Zach’s a little worried he’s telling the truth. “We’re pretty sure it wasn’t loaded.”

“That is…terrifying,” he admits and Eichel laughs, a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Our city isn’t as crazy about hockey players as Toronto, sometimes they actually respect our privacy.” The bartender slides a tray of beers onto the counter in front of them, bumping fists with Eichel. “It helps that this place is pretty discreet.”

Zach can see that; the Sabres are in plain clothes, and don’t attract many looks, certainly no fans trying to  _ discreetly _ snap photos of them.

“Alex was talking to us earlier,” Eichel continues, hesitating when Zach goes to scoop up one of the trays. He waits, wondering what Alex might have said. “I just wanted to say it’s cool that you feel comfortable enough to be  _ yourselves _ with us.”

He glances back at the tables they’ve pushed together to fit twenty-plus grown men. Willy and Alex are sitting, heads bent together as they clearly plot something. Zach’s torn between getting back there and putting an end to it and staying far away from it before he gets swept up in the plot.

“Yeah, you’ve got a good group of guys,” Zach allows.

“I mean, it’s not like the NHL is the most understanding place, right?” Eichel continues and this time it sounds like he’s speaking from experience. “But you won’t get any shit from our guys at least.”

Zach’s a little lost.

“Sorry, about what?”

“You know.” Eichel ducks closer and Zach has to strain to hear him over the noise of the bar. “Your relationship.”

“My  _ what?” _

Eichel looks taken aback. To be fair, Zach might have been a little loud.

“You and Nylander,” Eichel clarifies and oh. Zach is going to  _ kill _ Alex. Embarrassment and something uglier churn in his stomach leaving him feeling vaguely queasy.

“We’re not a couple.” Zach glances back at the tables to find the brothers watching them. Willy arches an eyebrow at him, but Zach waves it off. Eichel looks unimpressed when he turns back.

“Sure,” Eichel draws it out, clearly not believing him. “But just in case anything  _ changes _ we just wanted to let you know we’re the  _ last _ guys that will judge you.”

He scoops up one of the trays, carrying it over to the tables where the boys are getting restless. Zach grabs the second tray and follows after, considering the many ways he can get away with murder.

Willy’s got a seat saved next to him and he tugs it closer as Zach sits down, accepting the beer handed to him and throwing his other arm across the back of Zach’s chair.

“What was that about?” he asks quietly.

“Nothing.” Zach takes a long drink of his own beer, then leans forwards, catching Alex’s eye. “You’re a dead man, Nylander.”

Alex looks completely unrepentant and Zach vows to wake him up in the middle of the night with a bucket of cold water to the face.

::

It’s late when they get in to Alex’s apartment. They drop their bags in the spare room and collapse in the living room, riding the buzz of a good game and a few too many beers. Alex must have the softest couch Zach has ever had the pleasure of sitting on and he sinks into it with a sigh. Willy stretches out, drops his head in Zach’s lap and tugs his hand pointedly until Zach gets the clue and starts carding his fingers through his thick hair.

Alex comes back from the kitchen, three fresh beers for them, and starts laughing.

“You cook, you play hockey, you put up with my brother—” Alex hands the beers over and settles in the arm chair. “Forget my brother, you should just marry me, Hyman.”

“You can’t have him,” Willy protests. “I got him first.”

Zach’s stomach twists unpleasantly.

“You want to make me your kept man?” he jokes, pushing aside the feeling of nausea.

“Hell no, you make way more than me. I’ll be  _ your  _ kept man.”

“Alex, stop trying to steal my man!” Willy summons up the energy to toss one of the throw pillows at his brother.

“I’m not  _ your _ man.” Zach tries to play it off but there’s a sharp edge to his voice that Willy catches, blue eyes finding his. He takes a long sip of his beer, hoping it will help with the tightness of his chest.

“He’s right, Willy,” Alex continues, blissfully ignorant to the tension running through Zach. He tries to relax, knowing Willy can feel the tension where he’s resting on his thigh. He pulls his hand back, takes a breath and thinks maybe the last few beers had been a bad idea. “Someone else is going to come along and scoop him up sooner or later.”

“I suppose I  _ should _ ask you out.” Zach’s gaze snaps back to Willy’s, finds the blue eyes trained on him already, and Zach swears he feels his heart  _ stop _ as he tries to read his expression. “Go out with me, Hyms?” 

Zach searches Willy’s face, not daring to hope or believe. But whenever Zach was weak enough to imagine this, it was just them, and Willy’s earnest hopeful smile was enough to break down any resistance Zach might have had. Instead he’s met with Willy’s smirk and he knows it’s just one more joke.

And that’s where Zach draws the line.

“No.” He won’t be anyone’s joke. He gets to his feet, forcing Willy to sit up. “I’m going for a walk, I’ll be back in a bit.”

He shoves his feet into his shoes and hurries out the door, face burning, chest tight. Someone calls after him but he ignores them, hurrying to the elevator. He jabs at the button, watching it light up. Is it hot in there? He feels like there isn’t enough oxygen, his body going numb all over. Why is the elevator taking so long?

Down the hall, a door opens and he panics.

Forgetting the elevator, he pushes through the door to the stairwell, uncaring that they’re on the fifteenth floor. The sound of his breathing is loud in his ears but his feet on the cement stairs is soothing, a steady repetition he can fall into.

He hits the landing and suddenly someone’s there with him, grabbing his arm and stopping him so suddenly he nearly falls.

Willy steadies them both with arms wrapped around his waist, breath coming hard and fast.

“What the fuck, Hyman?”

And suddenly Zach’s  _ furious _ .

He yanks himself out of Willy’s grip and presses his back to the wall, as far as he can go with Willy blocking the stairs.

“ _ Don’t,” _ he hisses and Willy holds up his hands, frowning. His cheeks are red, hair a mess. He’s barefoot, Zach notes distantly, like he hadn’t even stopped for his shoes- or had forgotten.

“Okay,” Willy soothes and Zach bristles at the tone.  

“God you drive me  _ crazy.” _ He drags his hands through his hair, pulling on the ends, centering himself with the sharp pinpricks of pain. Hurt flashes across Willy’s face before his expression goes painfully blank.

“Good to know.” His voice is cold and Zach recoils. “If I had known asking you out would disgust you  _ so much _ I would’ve just let Alex do it instead.”

“It’s always a fucking  _ joke _ with you,” Zach snaps, can’t help himself as the words spill out of his mouth. “You  _ never  _ mean it and I’m so tired of—” He snaps his mouth shut. His throat feels tight.

“Tired of?” Willy prompts, and to Zach’s horror he can feel his eyes tearing up, hot and sore. He desperately tries to keep them from spilling over, scrubbing his hands over his face and trying to remember how to breathe. “Fuck,  _ Hyms _ .” And then Willy is there, the cold gone from his voice, replaced with worry. He winds his arms around Zach and holds him tight as Zach tries to get control of himself again.

He would’ve skipped the fucking beers if he’d known he’d be all but sobbing in his best friend’s arms.

“It’s dumb,” he mumbles into the fabric of Willy’s shirt. It smells like him, his cologne and sweat, and Zach uses it to center himself.

“It’s not,” Willy denies immediately even though he has no idea what Zach is going to say. He pulls back, but only far enough to cup Zach’s face in his warm hands, to swipe at the few stray tears that did manage to escape. His expression is kind when he meets Zach’s eyes and it’s that more than anything that helps Zach find the strength to say,

“I’m just tired of getting my hopes up.”

Willy’s expression does something complicated and Zach goes to pull away, but Willy holds him tight, doesn’t let him go. His hands fall to tangle with Zach’s.

“It wasn’t a joke.” Willy’s voice is hoarse, rough like he’s the one who’s been crying. “Or it was- but only because I didn’t think you’d say yes.”

“Asshole,” Zach huffs out a laugh and steps close enough that he can press their foreheads together. “Of course I would have said yes.”

“Hey Zach.” Willy squeezes his hands. Something warm and hopeful takes root in Zach, spreading through him faster than he can believe. It leaves him dizzy, unsteady, but Willy’s hold keeps him tethered to the here and now. “Would you like to go out with me? You can pick where and when, just say  _ yes.” _

There’s only one thing Zach can say to that.

::

_ “Mom says you’ve been ignoring her texts, so now she’s spamming me instead,”  _ Alex complains.

“Yeah I know, she’s been bugging me to bring Zach home over the Bye week.” Willy’s idly scrolling through Instagram with his brother on speaker, lounging on the couch, feet tucked up under Zach’s thigh. Warm sunlight streams in through the windows, the heater keeping out the worst of the winter cold. Zach’s got his laptop balanced on his lap, a word document open as he sketches out a brief outline of a story he’d come up with a few days before.

“I already said I would go,” Zach chimes in, deleting an entire paragraph in frustration when he realizes it won’t fit.

“Yeah but then it wouldn’t be a  _ surprise _ ,” Willy adds and Alex groans dramatically over the phone.

_ “You’re such a dick.” _

“It’s two weeks away, you can survive her texts a little longer,” Willy teases. He wiggles his toes, catching Zach’s attention. “Want to go out for dinner?”

Zach glances out the window. It’s calling for snow later and for once they have the morning off the next day.

“I’d rather stay in.” He winks and Willy flushes a pretty pink.

_ “Ugh, I don’t understand how you actually got  _ worse _ after you got together,” _

“You only have yourself and your meddling to blame for that,” Zach points out. He glances over what he’s typed out so far and decides now is as good a time as any to take a break. “Hey.” He squeezes Willy’s knee. “I’ll make us chicken parmesan if you throw together a salad.”

_ “You’re disgustingly domestic.” _

“Yeah,” Willy smiles, soft and warm, getting up on his knees to steal a quick kiss from Zach. Then another and another, until Alex clears his throat pointedly.

_ “My birthdays in a month, don’t forget what I asked for,” _ Alex reminds them, gleefully.

Zach catches Willy’s gaze, rolling his eyes at his brothers antics. But. There’s something  _ speculative _ in his expression.

“We’ll call you later.” Zach steals the phone from Willy, hanging up before Alex can reply.

Willy crowds against him, rearranging him until he’s resting against the arm of the couch, legs parted for Willy to rest between. His weight is heavy, reassuring, and ignites something in Zach’s veins.

“Don’t even think about it, Nylander,” he threatens even as Willy leans down and presses a series of quick kisses along his jaw. Willy huffs out a laugh and Zach can’t help but love him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Hyman,” Willy blatantly lies before sealing their lips together.

 


End file.
